


Final Jeopardy

by notbrianna



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jeopardy, Marriage Proposal, public proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: Isabella is about to do something that could only happen under very specific circumstances. What is it? Click to find out!





	Final Jeopardy

It all started out as a half-joke. A half-joke with a set-up too meandering, too weirdly specific, too odd to have a real punchline. 

Until… it wasn’t. Until the test had been aced. Until the audition had proven satisfactory. Until it turned out that the other contestants weren’t as quick-thumbed as she was. Until it turned out that she knew how to make a wager.

And now the punchline. Currently, the second-place contestant has less than one half of her total, meaning that she could write whatever bullshit she felt like and still win. But did she want to write it? Did she want to lose money to make a point on national television? Taking one last look at the scoreboard and wrote down her answer.

“Benvolio just couldn’t seem to get out of his own way today,” Alex Trebek said, while the man in question shook his head in agreement. The screen on Benvolio’s podium lit up and Alex read: “What is do you know the way to San Jose State University? I’m afraid that is incorrect. How much did you wager?” Benvolio’s wager showed up on the screen and Alex said “Nothing? Livia, let’s see what you have to say on the subject.” The screen on Livia’s podium lit up. It was blank. “Nothing?” Livia shook her head.

“No,” Livia said.

“That’ll cost you,” Livia’s wager showed up on the screen. “Oh, nothing. Now onto our champ, Isabella Prince who could not be caught.” Isabella’s screen read: Helena Dodge, will you marry me?


End file.
